The Chase
by TVDForever123
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the recently cheated on golden girl of New York City, Niklaus Mikaelson is CEO of Hybrid Exports. After what Klaus is convinced is love at first sight, he will stop at nothing to get Caroline. What happens when his past gets in his way of getting the girl? AU Klaus x Caroline


**Authors Note: I've been thinking of ways I can make this story better and I'm taking my time with this, I hope you guys like this version of my story THE CHASE. Leave a review and what you think below, or any ideas for my next chapter! I will be using your input to help improve this story!(:  
**

* * *

It was nothing other than pure shock when Caroline saw Tyler practically screwing that girl like they were dogs in heat. She dropped her bag of groceries for their anniversary dinner she was making, well she was going to make. Tyler and the girl didn't even hear her as they continued on. Then Tyler looked up and Caroline let the tears flow as she ran out of their apartment with a naked Tyler running after her.

"Care Bear!" Tyler called, one hand covering his junk and the other reaching out towards her. She shot him a look of disgust as she ran into the lobby. Tyler knocked into an elderly couple and stumbled into a plant as he chased her outside. When he finally caught up with her, it was outside their busy apartment, full of people walking on the street who stopped to take a picture and video of Tyler. She couldn't help herself when he grabbed her arm and she turned around and slapped him across the face. Both of his hands flew up to his face as he breathed heavy.

"That was for my time wasted." She kneed him in the balls and he screamed out in pain with his knees colliding to the floor.

"That was for cheating on me." She said crossing her arms.

"Rot in hell you bastard, we are over." She scoffed and turned away as he tried crawling towards her. What was even more satisfying was when the cops pulled up because a naked man was harassing a woman. Tyler was wrapped in a blanket and stuffed in the backseat as Caroline watched with a grin.

She was feeling better already. But she needed a drink to feel even better. Good thing New York City was full of bars waiting to serve her on a Friday night. She had to call Elena to tell her all about her day, and how she handled Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

Klaus sighed and tapped his desk bored before addressing his personal assistant, Elena Gilbert.

"Bring Tatia in Elena." Elena's eyebrows rose and she nodded and as she turned a small smile formed on her face. Finally, her boss was seeing the light of the day with that harlot that worked in advertising.

Elena made her way through the rush of people to her desk where she called up Tatia Petrova who was more than eager to come up.

" wants to see you right away Miss Petrova." She said sweetly into the phone.

"I'll be up right away! Get me a water while you're at it Lanie." Tatia Petrova hung up the phone. Elena frowned.

"I'll tell you where you can stick your water, up your-"

"Miss Gilbert is she on her way up?" Klaus's voice rang through the speaker on her desk. She spoke into the microphone and said,

"She is coming sir." Elena smiled as she put away some files and went to go get Tatias water. When she came back however, she heard yelling and screaming coming from Klaus's office.

"What the hell do you mean you are firing me?" Tatia shouted.

"I though it was clear as day , you no longer work for me, I don't take kindly to my employees stripping naked and laying on my desk." Elena grinned.

"But Nikky, baby, I thought we had something between us! Don't do this to me know honey buns!" Elena almost laughed at the woman's desperate attempts to save her job.

"The only thing we have currently between us is my desk, and I would like to keep it that way. Goodbye , be out of here in an hour please, or security will escort you out." Elena got up and held Tatias water cup in her hand. Tatia was storming out but not before Elena tapped her shoulder and said,"Oh ?" Tatia turned around furious and Elena smiled and poured the water on her head.

"I'm glad to see you're going!" Tatia turned even redder and ran out in tears. Elena tossed the water cup in the trash and called up someone from the custodians to have them come and clean up a water spill.

Her day was going amazing, she had to call Caroline and tell her all about how she stuck it to the Snooty Tatia Petrova.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this revision of the Chase? I hope you like it and if you do I will get started on more revisions on the novel, thanks!(:**


End file.
